


Make Me Dance

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: KINK: Spanking, M/M, Smut, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina's voice is strong and demanding, and Ryo finds himself standing in front of him in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_fqfest**](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/), with prompt #79: _A-kun breaks his hand and B-kun has to do everything for him_. Originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/65265.html).
> 
> WARNINGS: D/S theme, biting, slight dirty talk, small dub-con, spanking

Ryo comes home late one night to a voice calling him from the lounge room. Hina's been staying with him for the last few weeks, having broken his right hand after falling on it strangely during dance practice, so it's not all that odd that he should be calling out for him. Ryo runs a hand through his hair as he toes his shoes off and follows the voice, every muscle in his body aching.

"What?" he calls, taking a detour into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Do you need me to uncap your beer again? Or fluff your pillows?" he asks, rolling his eyes. Hina is very demanding when he's an 'invalid', as he's been calling himself. They'd tried to get Ohkura to look after him, but he could only handle a few days. Hina likes complaining about things and he likes it _more_ when there's someone there to complain _to_. The problem with Ohkura is that he's the same, and so refuses to aknowledge when someone else wants to complain for a while. Ohkura needs the attention; Hina demands it.

"No, I just-- Need a hand with something."

Something in Hina's voice has Ryo on edge; he sets down the glass and makes his way into the lounge room. "What's up?" Hina's on the couch, his head resting against the back of it as the television throws multicoloured lights onto his face. The room is otherwise dark; Hina must've pulled the curtains shut before Ryo came home. "Hina?"

"Come here."

Ryo does as he's told, peering curiously at what he can see of Hina's face. "Everything okay?" he asks cautiously. Hina nods once.

"I said, come here."

Hina's voice is strong and demanding, and Ryo finds himself standing in front of him in no time. "What is it?" Ryo feels a little like a parrot.

There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Hina at all. He stares back up at him, his eyes dark and staring through Ryo, going right through him and making tiny shivers dance along Ryo's spine. "What did you need me for?" Ryo asks, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide those shivers.

It seems like Hina's caught sight of them though, judging by the way his lips quirk up ever so slowly. "What's up, Ryo?" he asks, slow and drawn-out, like he wants every syllable to embed itself into Ryo's mind. His tone is low and teasing, and Ryo doesn't know what he did to deserve this. Maybe this was the real reason why Ohkura didn't want to look after him.

It's no secret that Hina likes to jump his bandmates at inappropriate times - Ryo vividly remembers the time he'd walked in on Yasu and Hina in a very compromising position - but Ryo's never been on the receiving end of his 'affections', so to speak. And Ryo doesn't exactly know how to respond.

But there's something about the way Hina's watching him that makes him sink into it, that makes his mind melt and he knows that he's going to give into Hina. He doesn't reply to Hina's question because he knows Hina's not asking for an answer.

Hina leans forward slightly, trailing his left hand up Ryo's thigh to lightly brush against Ryo's fingers. "Welcome home," he says, and waits till Ryo entwines their fingers together to pull him closer. He falls onto him none too gracefully, one knee on either side of Hina's thighs and his head near Hina's shoulder. Ryo goes to move but Hina wraps his arm around his waist and keeps him there, threading his hand through Ryo's hair. "Will you listen to me, Ryo?" Hina asks in a deep voice. "Will you be good for me?"

Ryo doesn't know how to respond so he remains quiet; apparently that's the right thing to do because Hina's moving his hand down to the back of Ryo's neck, caressing his skin lightly. It's kind of like being petted and Ryo kind of likes it; he stretches into the touch, moving so that he's more comfortable against Hina's body. Hina smells of cigarettes and beer and salted cashews, and his flannel shirt rubs against the skin of Ryo's arms unpleasantly, but Ryo only feels Hina's fingers.

"Will you, Ryo?" comes the question again, and maybe Hina was waiting for an answer after all.

"Yes," Ryo says a little hesitantly. Hina's fingers stop and he whines slightly - he didn't think himself capable of such a pathetic little sound, but Hina seems to like it. He hums and shifts, and that's when Ryo can feel it pressing against his stomach.

"Are you sure?" he says, and this time Ryo lifts his head to look Hina in the eye. Dark eyes swallow him and render him almost speechless, hits him with a sudden want and need that makes him nod his head resolutely.

"Yes." His voice doesn't falter. Rather, it's husky and deep, and he knows it turns Hina on further by the way his breath hitches and his fingers move to Ryo's thigh. "I'll be good."

Those are the words that locks this whole strange thing together; Hina moves first, grabbing onto Ryo's shirt and pulling him forward until he's mere inches away. "Good boy," he murmurs before he's kissing him, fast and slow and burning like fire; he bites at Ryo's lips with uneven teeth that feel smooth under Ryo's tongue - Ryo's not sure who moans but it's swallowed, devoured, forgotten as hands move under shirts and skin is met with fingers. It almost pains Ryo when Hina moves away, when he breaks the kiss to murmur, "Take your shirt off."

He's hit with a sudden realisation that this is what it's going to be like, that this is how it's going to happen, and he's going to be a good boy and listen to Hina. Ryo takes his shirt off and hisses as Hina attacks his neck with tiny bites, tiny little nips here and there that hurt in all the best ways. Ryo rolls his head back so Hina has more room, has more skin available but Hina's had enough of that; he runs a hand up Ryo's body, flattening his palm on Ryo's stomach. He grins when he feels Ryo's stomach flutter under his touch, the telltale stuttering of Ryo's breath that tells Hina that Ryo's as turned on right now as he is. The bulge in his pants tells him that too.

"Take my shirt off."

It's more awkward this way because Ryo's barely balancing on the couch as it is and Hina's cast doesn't make it easy but soon Ryo's got both the flannel overshirt and his tshirt off and onto the floor. "Do you really need two--" Ryo starts, but Hina kisses him harshly.

"No talking," he says, and Ryo shuts up. He pants into Hina's mouth, watching him watch him, taking in his slack jaw and his lips bright with Ryo's teeth marks. He moans, seeing the impression of his teeth in Hina's skin, biting his own lips soon after because he doesn't know if that's allowed. Hina kisses him again, once, very brief, before he pulls away and throws a bottle of lube at Ryo; it hits him in the stomach and falls to the side, looking rather harmless.

"Take your pants off," Hina says, and somehow his voice is silky, running over Ryo like cold water, making him shiver and washing those tiny doubts away. "Leave your boxers." Ryo nods, and gives Hina the best questioning look he can muster; Hina's the one to shiver this time but Ryo knows he has permission now to climb off Hina's lap. He quickly undoes his jeans and slides them to the floor; his hands shake with nerves as he feels Hina's eyes on him, taking in every curve and dip of his body. It's quiet the whole time Ryo undresses, save for the rustling of clothing and the odd clink as he moves his foot against his belt on the floor. "Good. Now come back."

Ryo's in his arms faster than he's ever moved before; Hina just manages to catch him awkwardly around the waist before he falls. "You are a good one," Hina murmurs appreciatively, and it caresses Ryo's masochistic side, petting it and stroking it until Ryo's purring in Hina's hold, his hands running over the muscles of Hina's back. "I think you need a reward; you're doing so much better than Ohkura did." The thought of Ohkura in Ryo's place makes him growl just a little; he dares to press a tiny kiss to Hina's collarbone in a strange action that, to him, means that Hina is his for now. "Puppy doesn't like Ohkura? No? Okay, no more," Hina says, and it's that sudden snap back to _Hina_ that makes Ryo nudge at his cheek with his nose, wanting a kiss but not wanting to appear too demanding.

Hina grants him a kiss, this one slower yet more passionate, and it eats Ryo from the inside out, how Hina's trailing his hand up his bare thigh, up up up to palm him through the boxers that he hadn't been able to take off before. Ryo moans loudly, breaking the kiss to arch into the burning touch; Hina slides his hand down the waistband and wraps his fingers around his cock and Ryo crashes back into him, resting his head on Hina's shoulder as he strokes him. His grunts echo into Hina's skin but then Hina pulls away, looking down into Ryo's rather hazy gaze.

It's all very calculated, the way Hina lifts his hand up slowly, making sure Ryo sees every single aching second, and pushes on the top of Ryo's head, making his intention crystal clear. He's got this obnoxious smirk on his face that sends those shivers back down Ryo's spine and into his stomach, and Ryo wants to hate him for making that look so sexy. Hina pushes again, his eyes flashing, and Ryo goes, sliding off the couch and lifting his eyes to Hina's.

_Yes?_ Ryo seems to say, looking up at him with an expectantly grumpy look on his face. Hina chuckles and just leans back, opening his legs.

"You know what to do," he says. "Suck it."

He's not wearing boxers - figures, Ryo thinks, as he shoves Hina's pants down to his hips. His cock juts out rather intimidatingly as Ryo shifts and presses a hesitant kiss onto the crown, watching Hina's face all the while. He's never done this before. But Hina sighs and closes his eyes, so Ryo wraps his fingers around Hina's cock and strokes downwards once, twice, thrice, and jumps a little when Hina's hips lift into his hand. He moves his mouth onto it again, licking a stripe up the thick vein underneath and sending Hina into a mess of moans that fascinate Ryo. They're throaty and deep and raw, and suddenly Ryo feels more powerful; he licks upwards again and wraps his lips around the head and practically _delights_ in the sounds Hina makes. Over and over and over again he does it, his hands on Hina's inner thighs as his knees start to hurt, balancing his weight. He shifts and rises up, plucking up enough courage to catch Hina's eye before he moves down on him, breathing out hard through his nose as his cock hits the back of his throat and quickly pulls back slightly. Hina makes a kind of warbling sound, and Ryo quickly uses his hands to make up for the length he can't fit in his mouth.

"You're good at this," Hina comments, and Ryo groans. "Shit-- Get off me, I don't want to come in your mouth."

Ryo licks his lips as Hina's cock falls from his mouth and Hina swoops in to kiss him hard, his tongue licking along his and tasting himself. Ryo clambers back up blindly, Hina all around him as he kisses the life out of him. "Prepare yourself," Hina orders, and Ryo's mind goes straight to that bottle of lube that's still lying where they'd dropped it. "Go slow, let me watch you. Open up for me." Hina almost tears Ryo's boxers off in his haste to get them out of the way.

Ryo groans at his words, and fetches the bottle. He pours out just enough onto his fingers and doesn't let himself think too much, focuses instead on Hina's fingers drawing onto the skin at his hip. It's Ryo's own name over and over, he realises; he knows those strokes, knows that kanji. Ryo looks at Hina and something within must have shown Ryo's nervousness because Hina shifts back, makes more room for him, and takes hold of Ryo's hand. "Move your hips up," is all he says, and Ryo does, feeling more than obvious as Hina drags his own hand back and down and presses one of Ryo's own fingers inside himself; Ryo's breath hitches and everything's suddenly on edge. Hina kisses him, long and languid, telling Ryo to breathe in a soft tone that has him wanting more. Hina's hand leaves him and Ryo's figured out enough to add another finger, wincing at the feeling as he moves, but suddenly it's blinding white and he needs Hina to hold him up because his legs have given out. Hina's hand is on his cock now and he pushes into his hand, moaning into the kiss as his fingers press against that spot again and again.

"Another finger," Hina says against his lips, and Ryo complies carefully, jerking forward slightly. Hina kisses him again, his left hand a little awkward on Ryo's cock but it does the job, and Ryo's not going to complain, not now. Oh. _Oh_. "That's enough." Ryo pulls his fingers out reluctantly, feeling ridiculously empty, but then Hina's throwing a condom at him. He quickly rips it open with his teeth - he just manages to register Hina's almost-growl and smirks at him - and rolls it onto Hina's cock, standing angry and red against Hina's stomach. He rolls it onto him, loving Hina's moans, and quickly strokes him a few times, adding more lube onto his cock. "Faster," Hina mutters. "Faster."

"I'm not on you yet," Ryo says, and Hina's eyes snap open. Ryo belatedly realises he's spoken out of turn and suddenly wonders about the consequences, but Hina just kisses him and slaps his ass. Ryo jolts in surprise, a moan spilling out of his mouth at the contact. Hina does it again, and again, and again, until the pain burns into some kind of pleasure that has Ryo aching for Hina's cock, needing it inside him.

"What happened to listening?" Hina asks, but Ryo doesn't answer, panting above Hina and hating the way he rests his hand on his ass just where it hurts. "Don't do it again." Ryo is silent, his eyes pleading. "Good," is all Hina says, before he brings Ryo closer and pushes on his shoulders.

Ryo lowers himself down, steadying his hands on Hina's shoulders; he feels every inch of Hina's cock enter him, every inch stretching him and making him feel so full. He bottoms out and gasps out the breath he'd been holding; Hina promptly steals it again as he kisses him. Hina doesn't have to tell him what to do now, and he rocks experimentally once he's ready, loving the way Hina groans and throws his head back. He does it again and again, getting bolder with every roll of his hips, with every encouraging moan from Hina. "Shit yes," Hina groans. "Just like that-- Ryo--"

His name has never sounded as wonderful, Ryo thinks, as when it's being called out like that. Ryo lifts his hips up and down again, and both he and Hina gasp at the pleasure that shoots its way through their bodies at the motion; Ryo does it again and it's even better. Hina's soon snapping his hips up into him as he rides him, his left hand wandering aimlessly over Ryo's body. "Touch yourself," he says, and kisses Ryo just as he gets a hand around himself. It's all too much for Ryo, Hina being everywhere, caressing every part of his body, and it builds up and up and up until he's spilling over his own fingers; Ryo doesn't even have the right sound in him to voice what he's feeling. Hina growls and pushes up into Ryo's body a few more times until he comes, biting down harshly onto Ryo's collarbone; it stings a little but Ryo ignores it, choosing instead to fall into Hina.

"You should've waited for me to tell you to come," Hina says, after they've caught their breath. Hina looks gorgeous like this, his eyes soft, his body sated and relaxed.

"...Oops." Ryo doesn't really care though; his mind is still fuzzy and distant and he just wants to fall asleep. Hina is quite comfortable.

"Next time, remember that."

"Next time?" Ryo chuckles. "You think there'll be a next time? I'm gonna be aching tomorrow--"

"With Ohkura," Hina interrupts, and Ryo freezes. "Yeah... You and Ohku--"

"Stop right there," Ryo growls. "No fucking way."

"But--"

"No."

"Wh--"

" _No_. Not in a thousand years," Ryo sits up and rolls his shoulders. "But y'know. You could always come to my room. And. We could do things-- y'know. Ohkura-less," he adds, and Hina snorts.

"Nice line."

"Shut the fuck up! Are you coming, or not?" Ryo asks, elbowing Hina in the side.

"Of course I am."

 

\--end--  



End file.
